


Альтернативная медицина

by monmorensy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: Об ангине и методах лечения





	

Зимы в Аките были гораздо холоднее, чем в Токио. Возможно, Ацуши стоило учесть это и не есть мороженное на улице, но что сделано, то сделано. В первый раз за последние пять лет он переболел ангиной. Само по себе это было не так уж плохо: целая неделя отдыха вместо школы, заботливый Тацуя, каждый день приносящий что-нибудь вкусное, никаких тренировок. Даже звонок от сердитой Масако не испортил Ацуши настроение. Прекрасную картину омрачало только одно: противный зуд в горле, пришедший на смену кашлю и насморку. Не помогало ничего: Ацуши пил теплый чай, пробовал как следует прокашляться, съел целую пачку мятных леденцов — все без толку.

В конце концов, остался последний вариант — ждать возвращения Тацуи с вечерней тренировки. Когда в дверь наконец постучали, Ацуши бросился открывать почти бегом. На пороге стоял Тацуя — улыбающийся, с влажными после душа волосами и большой пачкой чипсов в руке. В другое время внимание Ацуши привлекли бы чипсы, но из-за мерзкого зуда ему даже есть не хотелось. Он втянул Тацую в комнату, захлопнул дверь и поцеловал его удивленно приоткрывшиеся губы, не давая заговорить.

Остальное было делом техники. Ацуши стиснул задницу Тацуи — сильно, почти приподнимая над землей — как ему нравилось, и на секунду разорвал поцелуй, чтобы оценить реакцию. Судя по раскрасневшимся щекам и расширенным зрачкам Тацуи, он все делал правильно.

— Ух ты, прямо с порога, — Тацуя облизал губы и поправил растрепавшуюся челку. — Что это с тобой?

— Я скучал, Муро-чин, — почти не соврал Ацуши и потянул его к кровати. — Садись и получай удовольствие.

Тацуя послушно опустился на покрывало, и Ацуши торопливо опустился на пол между его ногами. Пуговица отлетела в сторону, когда Ацуши попытался расстегнуть брюки Тацуи, но тот, казалось, даже не заметил — он, не отрываясь, пялился на рот Ацуши и крепко держался за край кровати двумя руками. Под брюками неожиданно не оказалось трусов — видимо, Тацуя собирался не просто попить чай. Ацуши придержал наполовину возбужденный член у основания, осторожно пососал головку, и Тацуя коротко застонал, подаваясь навстречу.

Никогда еще Ацуши не был так рад твердому члену, упершемуся в щеку изнутри. Он глубоко вдохнул, расслабил горло и начал медленно опускать голову, пока не уперся носом в короткие черные волоски. Головка удачно проехалась по задней стенке глотки, на секунду унимая зуд, и Ацуши едва сдержал удовлетворенный стон. Блаженство. Тацуя снова застонал — на этот раз громче, и крепко ухватил Ацуши за волосы на затылке, но свой ритм навязать не попытался. Не то, чтобы Ацуши ему это позволил — горло снова зачесалось, и он быстро задвигал головой вверх-вниз, останавливаясь только чтобы сделать очередной вдох. Тацуя сдавленно стонал, что-то бормотал, тянул Ацуши за волосы, но это было не важно. Значение имело только долгожданное облегчение.

Ацуши не учел одного: того, что Тацуе не хватит выдержки. Волшебная передышка длилась всего пять минут, когда член во рту Ацуши задергался, выплескивая в горло горячую сперму. Тацуя выгнулся, приподнимаясь над кроватью, а потом тяжело рухнул обратно, с трудом переводя дыхание.

— Это было круто, спасибо, Ацуши, — он попытался отстраниться, но Ацуши удержал его за бедра. Он был намерен использовать член Тацуи до последней секунды, пока он не обмяк окончательно. После целого дня мучений, ждать полчаса, пока Тацуя сможет возбудиться снова, было просто немыслимо.

— Уже хватит, — Тацуя болезненно зашипел и заерзал, но вырываться не стал. — Серьезно, достаточно, давай теперь я…

Ацуши решительно заглотил член до основания, не дослушав, что именно хотел предложить Тацуя, и зажмурился от удовольствия. При хорошем раскладе, получаса могло и не понадобиться. Главное, чтобы во второй раз Тацуя продержался дольше.


End file.
